roleplaying_gamefandomcom-20200213-history
Krenicus Blackheart
Introduction Krenicus Blackheart, The Aspiring Student Krenicus Blackheart, is a young pure elf soon to be student at Eclipsion. He speaks his mind on occasion and spends most his time to himself. He aspires to be the best he can in the arcane arts, possibly some darker sides to his dream, and to learn some combat skills so he won't have to rely entirely on the arcane. Krenicus will be beginning with shadowmancy, but will hope to also learn blood magic. Other then his studies Krenicus barely exists, he does not like to socialize and any down time he has is spent with studying...possibly some tormenting of others, in slight ways. WIP Appearance Krenicus has gone extremely tall, even for his young age, towering majority of his peers of similar age, and a majority of adults. His hair is midnight black and his eyes pierce the darkness with their amber color. His skin is that of a regular pure elf being a purple-ish color. To add to his irregular height he is quite physically stronger, even though he pursues the intellectual road, and could best peers of similar age of him. In his normal attire he wears a plain black and blue robe with a staff to match that of his hair, this adds to his more mysterious and dark stature he emits. Personality and Relationships Personality Krenicus is very reclusive and refrains from talking to others for an excess amount of time. He sees this as a waste of his time and he can be using his time for something more productive like studying. He is selectively vocal about his opinions, though if he dislikes someone, it will not be questionable. Child/Teenage As a child Krenicus withdrew himself to his room, away from any of the other children his age. He was never made fun of, but he just enjoyed being by himself and doing activities like practicing and studying away from others, as he felt the other children his age never took things seriously and were not to par with his intellectual capability. This would follow through with his teenage years, until he began learning of Eclipsion. Chronicles of Blackheart Chapter IV Relationships Abilities and Powers Fighting Styles Use Sub heading one to add a class to underneath FIGHTING STYLES and describe how the character achieved the class and how he or she uses it. ((Use sub heading 3 if they have multiple styles in the class)) WARNING: DO NOT TOUCH BATTLE ABILITIES, PASSIVE SKILLS, ACTIVE SKILLS. Battle Abilities Passive Skills Active Skills History Krenicus Blackheart was born and raised in Elysium. From a young age his interest in the arcanic arts was peaked seeing all the types of mages in and out of Elysium on business. He grew up a rather strict lifestyle. He had chores and responsibilities every day and could never slip on his studies. This would influence his attitude and reactions to any tomfoolery later in his life, and it would make him seem a lot older then he actually is.